Rain Rain go away
by ss9
Summary: BBC Servants, a trip to Brighton brings Taplows butler and housekeeper into unprecedented close quarters
1. Chapter 1

- - -

Of all the people to be stuck in a carriage with.

Fixing a scowl on his handsome face Walter Corey, aka Mr Jarvis the stern yet fair butler at Taplows, stared forward at the opposite wall of the carriage. It had seemed like a privilege at the beginning, there were only two carriages and it had surprised him when having stopped over night at the inn practically all the staff had preferred to cram themselves into one carriage rather then spread themselves over two. He had thought that perhaps the men had decided to indulge in a little gambling and drinking, something that they couldn't do with two ladies present but now he knew the truth.

They had stitched him up the bastards!

Gritting his teeth as the high pitched hiss and wheeze went right through him, he could have sworn his ears were beginning to bleed if not yet then they would when he ripped them from the side of his head; it was either that or childishly stuffing his fingers into his ears to gain some respite. Risking a glance across at his other travelling companion, his curiosity piqued as to how she could have stood this two days in a row? Yet Flora Ryan seemed completely serene, a complicated needlework sampler sat on her knee as she added delicate little stitches seemingly oblivious to Mrs Diggin's nerve jangling snores. If only she would speak or damn it at least give some sign as being so affected perhaps he could have borne it better. As it was he had scarcely been able to concentrate and had read the same line in his book over five times.

Staring out the window he tried to comfort himself that at least the weather was as miserable as he was. Unusually for this time of year the sky was darkening to an ominous black a rainstorm was definitely in the air. Comforted by this thought, as at least soon there would be the thud of raindrops to compete with the blasted woman's endless droning.

Soon after the butler's wish was granted and the rain began to slate down from the sky, so fast and heavy he could scarcely see more than a few feet out of the window. As if in agreement with his thoughts the carriage slowly came to halt as the driver decided it was safer to wait for it to pass before continuing. Yet the snoozing Mrs Diggins remained oblivious, as did their housekeeper who carried on regardless.

Settling back in his chair the butler closed his eyes and enjoyed the relative soothing sensation of the clatter on his abused ears. He was just drifting off when he practically had the wind knocked out of him as several pounds of housekeeper, petticoats and sampler landed practically in his lap.

"Mrs Ryan." He gasped as loudly as he could despite the winding.

"What?" The housekeeper asked glancing round at him, her voice far louder then he was expecting as she practically bellowed in his poor ear. "I was rained on…" She added pointing at the now constant drip drip of rainwater that was leaking through the entire length of the roof on her side.

"It must be the seal!" The butler mused quietly.

"Eh?" Flora asked before realising and reaching under her bonnet removing what appeared to be two plugs of cotton. "That's better what did you say?"

"The seal…Oh so that's how you were managing to stay sane?" The Butler trailed off, relieved that one mystery was at least solved and resolving to adopt the housekeeper's method of torture survival at the next available stop. "Now if you would kindly move…"

"I am not going back over there I'll be soaked through…"

"Well why not move opposite?" The Butler argued nodding towards the seat that had the oblivious Mrs Diggins sprawled across it.

"And where I suppose do you suggest I sit on the window ledge perhaps?"

Snorting in amusement the Butler quickly suppressed his humour at her wry comment. "Just push her up a bit…" He suggested meeting Flora Ryan's look of disbelief.

"You know a gentleman would offer me his seat?"

"Oh really then where would I sit…On the floor or Mrs Diggins knee perhaps?"

"Now you are being ridiculous!" Flora snorted. "Either you move or I am staying where I am."

"I am not moving."

"Fine then!"

"Fine!" Walter snapped back childishly, his nerves already in shreds, refusing to give an inch of ground to this infuriating woman. Yet he had not anticipated her shifting to sit more fully on his lap, her back moving to lean against the side of the carriage so her legs lay across his, one delicate boot wedged against the opposite wall to keep her securely in place.

"I imagine the rain will stop soon!" The Butler muttered confidently, watching as the housekeeper chose to ignore him as if he hadn't spoken and continue with her needlework. "You will move back when it does won't you?" He asked tentatively concern now setting in that she intended to crush him all the way to Brighton. Although if he was being honest she wasn't really crushing him, she hardly weighed anything, it was the lack of personal space that was bothering him, closing his eyes he tried to block out the feeling, he hadn't been this close to anybody since…

His mind suddenly gave him a very detailed flashback of the last time he had been this close to a woman, a certain trip to Bristol if he remembered correctly, and he stifled a groan that was certainly not the thing to be thinking about when he had Flora Ryan lying all over him. Yet now it was in his head he found it impossible to think of anything else, the glimpses of white shoulders and heaving bosoms, of a throaty female chuckle and that heady feeling of intoxicating pleasure. Had she been a blonde, red head or brunette? He couldn't be sure; his mind was providing images of black ringlets against alabaster skin but that could just have been a product of his rather fevered imagination. Ringlets that he just wanted to run his fingers through and draw their owner down for a lengthy passionate kiss before rolling her over and…

His eyes suddenly shot open he did not just imagine what he thought he did? Looking anywhere but at the woman who was shifting on his lap he tried to block that thought permanently from his mind, yet the image of a familiar face contorting in pleasure under him simply refused to be banished and his body was reacting accordingly.

"Mr Jarvis." The housekeeper's low and tense voice suddenly filled the carriage.

Blushing bright red in embarrassment the Butler fought to meet her eye, if it was not so mortifying he would have had to fight the urge to burst out laughing at her pale almost terrified expression.

"I didn't mean…Men do not have much control over these things…" He managed to gasp, barely stifling a gasp when a panicking Flora shifted again making the situation worse with her rocking movement.

"Sit still you are making things worse."

"It can get worse?" She hissed.

As if her words were the clap of doom it was that precise moment that both the driver decided to start moving and with a loud snort Mrs Diggins woke from her long sleep. Her eyes widening suddenly when she caught sight of the butler and housekeeper.

"The roof." They both suddenly blurted out pointing to the leaking spot and soaked carriage seat.

"I see…Well you can squeeze in next to me Mrs Ryan if you prefer?"

"No." The butler suddenly insisted his hand latching tightly onto Flora's arm, if she got up now it would be humiliating for them both.

"Why not?" Mrs Diggins asked bemused.

"Yes Mr Jarvis why not?" The housekeeper hissed glaring daggers at the butler who was struggling to both think and control himself; the rocking movement of the carriage was certainly not helping matters.

"Because of the draft and leak on that side…You remember the window doesn't shut properly and we cannot have our housekeeper catching a chill."

"Yes but this is most improper."

"What is a little embarrassment when compared to someone's health?" Walter countered, relieved, as the lady's maid seemed to accept this and settle back down to doze once more.

"Oh my embarrassment is fine?" Flora hissed testily once she was sure the maid had drifted off again. "This wouldn't have happened if you could control yourself…Can't you do something?"

"I've already tried everything I know…All except one and that is hardly an option now is it?" He countered biting down on his lip stifling a groan. "Damn it woman you are not helping stop wiggling!"

"Oh so now it is all my fault?"

"Yes actually it is, you sprawled yourself all over me, I am as red blooded as the next man Mrs Ryan just because I am a butler does not mean I am chiselled from stone and your endless sniping about it is not helping matters any!""

"I was trying to take your mind off of…" She paused blushing furiously as her mind was forced to even momentarily consider that part of his anatomy.

"It is not working…I doubt much will at this point!" He snapped back, unable to resist pondering just how far over her body her blush had spread.

"I should have known savages the lot of you!" She snorted her entire posture rigid and screaming her lack of amusement. "A flash of petticoat…"

"Oh yes I remember quite well from your last lecture on the subject…Savage brutes responsible for all the ill in the world, going around willy-nilly debauching you poor innocent women at the slightest provocation! Well you'll forgive me if I think your world view is somewhat naive and simplistic, women are certainly not the innocent creatures they make out and we men are pawns in their games most of the time…You flash us a petticoat get us all worked up then think a mere kiss should come with a proposal of marriage."

"Oh and you would prefer a more free and relaxed approach to relationships I suppose? This…" She paused waving her hand vaguely at their situation, "would be perfectly normal and acceptable in your perfect world."

"Hardly!" The butler scoffed watching in frustration as the housekeeper smirked thinking she had won the discussion. So he spat out without thinking. "In my perfect world, your mouth would be more agreeably engaged and we wouldn't have a potential audience!"

Turning her head sharply to catch his gaze the housekeeper was literally stunned to silence, her mouth had dropped open in shock and for a moment the butler mentally kicked himself for going too far. This was Flora Ryan, of course she was going to be disgusted, and yet as he studied her carefully he began to re-evaluate a few things. The deep blush that stained her cheeks had spread to her neck and disappeared under the high lace collar of her dress, the bodice of which appeared to be under strain as she breathed heavily.

Taking his life literally in his hands he reached up and gently brushed his fingers along her cheek teasing the stray curls and wondering at their softness before tracing the curve of her earlobe then down her exposed throat, stifling a groan when a flustered Flora swallowed heavily. Drawn to the lace edging of her collar he lent up slowly his lips instinctively finding the sensitive pulse point in the curve of her throat. Nuzzling into her silky soft skin he let his fingers do their own exploring down the smooth plane of her back which arched under his caress bringing the rest of her body into sudden hot contact with his own, the curve of her breast fitting neatly above his chest so he could pulled her closer. Savouring her muted whimpers he quickly threaded his spare hand into her hair, tilting her head down so he could lean up and capture her mouth. At first hesitant he brushed his lips gently against hers waiting for permission to continue, which she gladly gave turning into his arms her hands wrapped deftly around his shoulders as he deepened the kiss.

Breaking away for breath, the pair panted foreheads resting against each other as the butler took a glance across at their other travelling companion who thank the gods remained oblivious to their actions, her reassuring snores filling the air. "Dear God Flora, are you trying to kill me?" The butler moaned as the housekeeper nipped playfully at his ear.

"Well it would be one way of punishing you!" She chuckled huskily her laughter tickling his ear.

"Punishing me whatever for?"

"Oh you've been a very naughty boy." She retorted leaning over to place brief kisses along his jaw.

"As opposed to the saintly behaviour you are exhibiting of course." He retorted grasping her jaw firmly and bringing her down for another mind-blowing kiss.

"Exactly." Flora scoffed poking him warningly in the chest. "Why just take a look at yourself Mr Jarvis unable to control…"

"I think I am in as much control as is humanly possible." He groaned his hands moving to her waist to try and still her movements. "You are certainly not helping things?"

"Oh really I thought I was?" Flora countered deliberately rocking against him.

"Flora…." He growled, gritting his teeth.

"Well one way or another…" She countered twisting his words from earlier. "I'd rather not be stuck in this carriage all night!"

"I don't know it does hold some attraction." He muttered his hands moving southward from her waist.

"Walter!"

"Oh now we're getting prudish." He teased. "And to think I could have sworn just a moment ago you were offering to lend me a hand." He added lewdly, revelling in the blush that returned to her cheeks. "Don't tell me I've shocked you?"

However the housekeeper never had the chance to answer.

"Whoa…" The carriage was slowly coming to a halt, panicking the pair stared out of the window at the streets and houses that were rolling by.

"Oh my god!" The butler choked out catching Flora's eye his panic reflected clearly in hers as their carriage came to an stop in front of an inn and the publican came hurrying out to open the doors and usher in their guests.

"Oh Madam…" He gushed offering Flora his hand to step down from the carriage, for a moment she paused glancing back at the horrified butler. Unable to contain a rather evil smirk she accepted the landlord's hand but at the moment before she stepped out of the carriage she bent and retrieved her fallen sampler. Tossing it back towards the butler, she quirked an eyebrow her gaze lingering on his tight trousers before she turned and swept into the inn.

Clutching the scrap of material like a lifeline Jarvis watched as the rest of the staff hurried inside, leaving him alone with the still snoring Mrs Diggins. It was then inspiration struck, stuffing the sampler into his pocket he tugged his overcoat tightly round himself and edged backwards out of the carriage, half carrying half dragging a now waking Mrs Diggins with him.

"Come along Mrs Diggins…" He muttered pushing her along in front of him the perfect human shield intending to dart away to the privy at the earliest convenience. Pushing the startled lady into the door as quickly as he could he whirled away sighing in relief at having made so complete a getaway.

"Really Walter I didn't think that well rounded lady's maids were your type!" An all-together too smug heavily accented voice called out from the doorway.

Blushing furiously the butler tightened his hold on his coat pushing past the Chef back into the rain suddenly the need to cool down seemed most appealing.

"Was it something I said?"

But the butler didn't answer instead he thrust his hands into his pockets and stormed off to be alone, but before he had gone more than three steps his fingers closed around a scrap of material. Bringing it out he marvelled at the skill and delicacy of the stitches, bringing it to his face he caught an aroma of roses and fresh bread clinging to the fabric. That seemed most appropriate somehow, then hearing a rap on the window pane he turned back ignoring the rain that ran down inside his collar, smiling as he saw the a fuming Flora Ryan wave him inside before he caught his death her sternest Mrs Ryan face on. Snorting in amusement he quickly made his way inside, it was nice to see that some things would never change!

- - -


	2. Chapter 2

- - -

It was late, he was tired and still the problems kept coming.

Rubbing his furrowed brow Walter Corey the esteemed Butler of Taplows tried to push away the headache that threatened and listen to what the innkeeper was telling him.

"You haven't enough rooms?"

Nodding energetically the poor man rung his hands on his dirty apron. "Yes indeed, that is what I have been trying to tell everyone but no one seems to be listening…The young Queen is visiting the town you see and so everyone who is anyone has descended and well we are fully booked out."

"I know that you blithering idiot!" Jarvis snapped reluctantly accepting that his headache was here to stay and so he may as well turn his foul temper to his advantage. "Why on earth do you think we are here? For the pleasantness of these surroundings?" He added sarcastically waving his hands at the cramped and dirty inn. "However we did write and reserve our rooms and you confirmed that in writing!"

"Ahhh…" This was obviously the man's salient point as he rummaged around on his desk before pulling out a rather smudged letter. "Here it clearly says beds for seven see see!" He added waving the spoiled note under the butler's nose.

Scowling Jarvis snatched the very same letter that he had written all those weeks ago. "That's a nine!"

"It may have meant to be a nine but looks like a seven!" The innkeeper insisted puffing up his chest.

"And you haven't any spare beds…A spare broom cupboard perhaps?"

Shaking his head the innkeeper quickly found something far more interesting than the butler to occupy his time and so beat a quick retreat back into the bar. Fingering the three bedroom keys Jarvis tried a quick mental rearrangement of the staff he had, five footmen, an under butler, chef, housekeeper and himself….

Well obviously Mrs Ryan had to have a room all by herself. So walking along the twisted corridors he opened each room in turn settling on room number nine for the housekeeper it was the smallest with only one bed set against the far wall. They had only one large room with five assorted bed's which would do for the footmen and Mr Adams, a few of them would have to double up but it was better than sleeping in the stable. That left room six which was practically identical to the first on the opposite side of the corridor, again only one bed but he and Felix could top and tail. It was one of the few times he actually regretted not becoming a valet instead of a butler as at least they went wherever their master stayed, and despite having to endure the odious Mrs Diggins at the Royal the prospect of a comfy bed for the night was more than tempting. Sighing to himself he wandered back downstairs to inform the assorted staff of the new arrangements he expected huffs and perhaps a small tantrum from Felix but it would only be for the night as tomorrow come hell or high water he would find additional accommodation.

- - -

"I think this arrangement stinks!" Felix Kraus moaned for the umpteenth time into his mug of ale earning him amused glances from the footmen but elicited a grunt of annoyance from the butler.

"There is no other way Felix!" Jarvis snapped back, it taking all of his butlery restraint not the reach over and strangle the chef who every five minutes moaned about their current situation. "It is not ideal…"

"How come Mr Adams gets his own bed whilst I have to share?"

"You wannae sleep in a room with this bunch of toe rags?" Adams snorted in bemusement as he thumbed at the footman. "Frederick snores like a wee choo-choo train and as for William he whines like a baby…Calling out for his mummy dearest!" He added in a patronising tone causing the first footman to blush like a schoolboy.

"Indeed really there is no other way!" Jarvis insisted before the Chef could decide that sharing with the footman was actually preferable and so landed him with Andrew Adams as a bunkmate.

"Mrs Ryan gets her own room." Felix muttered sulkily.

"Yes for obvious reasons!" The butler spat back surprised when the chef shot him a knowing look.

"And some not so obvious ones perhaps?" Felix mumbled just loud enough for the butler alone to hear it.

Glaring at the chef Walter had to bite back a suitable cutting remark when the lady in question suddenly interrupted their little party. "I've come to bid you goodnight gentlemen. It has been a long day and very tiring…it's surprising how exhausting a long carriage ride can be."

"I don't doubt it!" Felix muttered sulkily and from the sudden flush of the housekeeper's cheeks Walter knew she had caught it and the obvious implication.

"Sorry Mr Kraus I didn't quite…" Flora snapped her eyes narrowing as she faced down the petulant chef.

"I was agreeing with you Mrs Ryan…All that bouncing about quite exhausting, from what I hear I am not surprised that you'd want to rush off to bed after the day you've had…I just hope you get a good night sleep, these sea side inns well they're infamous for pests crawling about at night disturbing good people's sleep and keeping one awake!"

Glancing across at the butler for support a now fuchsia Flora Ryan huffed in annoyance as Walter had suddenly found the tabletop fascinating and was staring at it as though his life depended on it. "I will keep your advice in mind Mr Kraus and arm myself with something heavy to ward off those pests you mentioned…Anything disturbing my sleep will get a sound thrashing."

"I am delighted to hear it Mrs Ryan!" The chef countered. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight Mr Kraus…Mr Jarvis…" She added lingering in the hope the butler would glance up from his study of the table and meet her eye reassure her that it was not he who had revealed their secret, but instead he mumbled goodnight and concentrated on downing his ale. Huffing in annoyance the housekeeper stomped off and they could hear her storming up the stairs before a definite slam of a bedroom door was heard.

"Did I say something wrong?" Felix asked half an hour later when the butler continued to ignore him, now genuinely confused as his numerous glasses of ale continued to dull his senses.

Gritting his teeth the butler quickly refilled his glass downing it quickly, trying to push the memory of Flora's angry and disappointed face from his mind. He should have said something…Stood up for her…Or at least diverted Felix's attack on to himself. Instead he had wallowed in his own embarrassment and now he doubted she would forgive him, she probably thought he had been bragging to the chef about his new conquest and that was how he had found out. There was only one possible solution, get totally trashed then deal with both her and Felix in the morning.

- - -

He was drunk…He was completely pissed.

Staggering the butler collided with the wall narrowly missing pushing a rather merry Felix Kraus down the stairs.

"Walter!"

"S'not my fault…Floor's uneven.."

Pushing the butler along the Chef fumbled with his key, surprised when the door handle he was trying suddenly opened and a furious Flora Ryan stood in the doorway.

"Flora?" Walter exclaimed in delight pushing past the chef to pull the surprised housekeeper into his arms. "What a lovely surprise…Naughty thing…Back to your own room now!" He muttered leaning in for a quick kiss as his hands slid down from the housekeeper's waist.

"You utter b…" He started but the butler's insistent and haphazard attempts to find her mouth finally found their target and the housekeeper was subjected to a rather sloppy drunken kiss. Stamping down hard on his foot Flora pushed the unstable Walter back into Felix's arms. "This my room you drunken idiots…See there is yours Number 6!" She snapped pointing at the opposite door where quite clearly there was a small metal number tapped on precariously with a single nail.

"Sorry Mrs Ryan!" Felix squeaked clearly terrified and traumatised from witnessing their momentary clinch. "I'll get him settled I promise," and with that he dragged a grinning and waving Walter through their door.

However despite Felix's best efforts the butler simply refused to remain as settled he would like, getting him into his nightshirt had been an exercise in incredulity, then the butler had insisted on relieving himself but had been barely able to stand let alone aim and so Felix hoped that was one memory their morning hangovers would rob them both of. Now he was shifting about wriggling like cat in a sack.

"Stop Walter!" Felix huffed punching his pillow and trying to get to sleep.

"Need water…Feel sick."

"No you don't…" Felix muttered sleepily, and soon the chef's snores could be heard gently reverberating through the room.

However the chef's assurance had only temporarily calmed the butler, and after an hour or so of drifting in and out of consciousness the butler decided that he really did need that glass of water and possibly some dry bread as well. So swinging himself out of bed he staggered over and picked up his dressing gown and staggering only slightly made his way downstairs to locate the necessary items.

An hour later and a slightly soberer but now very sleepy Walter made his way back up the stairs, yawning he scanned the doors for the number six his now more rational mind dismissing the drunken fancy that it been on the opposite side of the corridor earlier. Pushing the door open he caught sight of Felix sleeping soundly and anxious not incur the chef's ire again in one evening he crept silently over to the bed and slipped back in under the covers. However it didn't take long for him to realise when his head landed on an empty mattress that his pillow had vanished. Glaring up Felix's end of the bed he noticed the vagabond had seemingly snatched it while he had been absent.

Huffing in annoyance the butler sat up suddenly and pushing the chef's long dark hair off of his pillow he gave it a yank pulling out from under the sleeping man's head. However despite the chef's feminine tendencies the decidedly girly scream was a little too feminine and familiar to be Felix.

"Flora!" It came out in a decidedly high pitch squeak. "I can explain…A simple misunderstanding…"

However the housekeeper now roused from sleep seemed determined to not only alert the entire household but also batter him senseless with a handy copy of Great Expectations. Thinking quickly the butler leapt into action grabbing the book with one hand he narrowly avoided being clonked round the head and covering the housekeeper's mouth with the other he silenced her before she could take another lungful.

Squirming about furiously the housekeeper seemed insensible to his attempts to calm her, and Walter had to admit that the situation hardly was in his favour and so perhaps pinning her to the bed had not been the most sensible way of assuring her of the honourable nature of his intentions.

"It was a mistake I got the wrong room…"

The raised eyebrow and 'yeah right' look Flora shot him showed him just what she thought to that little explanation not to mention the rather delightful sensation of Flora squirming beneath him was having on his own self-control. Soon no matter what he said there would be definite evidence to contradict him.

"Look I am going to take my hand away…You have to promise not to scream. I give you my word I am not here to seduce you!"

Snorting against his hand Flora waited for the butler to remove the hand before taking a deep breath.

"No screaming!"

"I wasn't going to…I was just trying to rid myself of the stench of your hand!" Flora snapped. "So you're not here to ravage me?"

"No." Walter insisted. "I went downstairs for a glass of water…I was somewhat parched…" He paused when Flora sniggered evilly.

"You were drunk Mr Jarvis." The housekeeper countered. "Come now let us be honest and call things by their proper names it makes things clearer!"

"I went down for a glass of water…Then I came back up and the door well your room has a six on as well!"

"A likely story." Flora snorted rolling her eyes as she tried to relinquish her hand from butler's grasp.

"It's the truth…." Walter insisted.

"You expect me to believe that story…An accident lands you in my bed, tonight of all nights!"

True Walter had to admit it sounded preposterous. He wouldn't have believed it either if someone told him that cock and bull story. "It's the truth." He muttered softly. "I made a mistake."

"Oh." Flora replied and for a moment the butler actually caught a flicker of disappointment in her voice. "Another mistake…I see."

"No…Not another…The first mistake I assure you."

"Oh now you assure me." Flora snapped bitterly.

"Flora." Walter muttered softly. "I don't regret anything that is happening between us."

"Of course not you enjoyed bragging about it to your friends too much!"

"I didn't tell Felix...He...Well he came upon me just after we had alighted at the inn and well drew his own conclusions."

"Oh."

"Oh indeed." Walter added smiling as she calmed down and he no longer expected her to leap out screaming, settling down on the bed beside her he reached out and caught her hand threading their fingers together before bringing her knuckles up to his lips. "Forgiven?" He asked looking up from under lowered lids as he placed delicate kisses across her knuckles.

"Oh Walter…" She sighed softly resting her head against his warm broad shoulder smiling as he rubbed his thumb across her knuckles. "I'm sorry I hit you…with the book."

"No harm done. You only hit me round the head." Walter jovially retorted noting how easily she slipped into his arms.

"I shouldn't have reacted like that it was childish."

"You were angry and besides it could have been anyone you weren't to know…However in future you might wish to lock your door…" The butler trailed off as realisation suddenly struck him, she hadn't locked her door; the ever-cautious Flora Ryan hadn't locked her door. "You just forgot I suppose?"

It was the lack of answer that surprised him and glancing down he caught sight of the blush gracing her cheeks even in the dim moonlight. "You didn't just forget…You thought I'd…and you left it unbolted…You…You…" The butler gasped in astonishment as an embarrassed Flora buried her face in his shoulder.

For a moment they both lay there unsure of what to do or say then having made up his mind the Butler swung his legs out of bed and started towards the door.

"Walter wait I'm sorry I didn't mean to offend you…" Flora began her plea cut off when the Butler simply stopped at the door instead of walking through it and deliberately turned the key in the lock before sliding the bold across for good measure before turning back to the startled housekeeper.

"Oh my." Flora swallowed when he then practically leapt back into bed with her his hands suddenly everywhere at once her next words cut off when the suddenly very awake Butler proceeded to kiss her senseless. "But what about Felix?"

"I'm not inviting him to join us." The butler muttered as he endeavoured to get her out of her nightdress.

"That was not what I meant!" Flora replied huffily crossing her arms over her chest and thereby impeding him amiably. "He'll know!"

Snorting in frustration Walter turned his attention to her oh so sensitive neck and within a few minutes he had successfully driven all thoughts of Felix Kraus, along within any other rational argument, completely from her mind. Muttering in her ear as he teased it mercilessly he added finally. "Believe me love by the time I am through the whole damn inn will know!"

- - -


End file.
